Diary of an undercover agent
by Penny Shepard
Summary: Jenny's diary, writing about work, family and most importantly her silver haired boss, who she may have the tiniest crush on lol.  Will so include letter's to Penny, and maybe to Gibbs too.  Jibbs
1. Chapter 1

May 2nd 1996

Poor Penny, I felt horrendous for leaving her like that today but I have to do this and I just hope and pray she will understand it. I think she was getting used to having me round the house, and sharing my bed, so I don't know what she's going to do without me.

Ever since Dad died she's not been herself and it worries me. She barely eats, won't sleep and if she does sleep her night terrors are that bad that I'm sure the whole neighbourhood must hear her! It just seems easier to move her in to my bed than listen to her screaming.

But she's part of the reason I'm doing this; I want to make her proud when she's older, especially if she eventually finds out the truth.

Still, I can't believe I am finally an NCIS agent! I've been paired with an agent named Gibbs, very difficult to read, but he has the most amazing eyes and he is…well…HOT basically.

I can't wait to work on our first assignment together…we're off to Serbia.

NOTE TO SELF – Remember to write to Penny when we arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

May 10th 1996

Dear Penny

I hope you're alright and not missing me too much. I know you're really annoyed at me for leaving but I want you to understand that I have to do this.

I'm working with an agent named Gibbs, his real name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs but we all just call him Gibbs. I think you would like him; he's quiet and funny and gets on well with kids.

I can't tell you where I am or how long I'm going to be here, but I can tell you we have arrived safely. Our flight went smoothly, thank God; I got to fly on a private airplane which was very posh, a bit like the one Dad took you on last year when you went to Berlin.

Once we arrived at the airport we drove to our accommodation, and I've literally just walked in the door but promised you that the first thing I did when I got here was to write to you. Gibbs gave me a questioning look when I dumped all of my things in the middle of the room and sat down at the table with my paper and pen, but a promise is a promise, and rule number five is never to make a promise you can't keep.

I will try to write to you as often as I can, but due to the nature of the work I can't guarantee it will be every week.

Be good for Mom and remember I love you and will be home soon. I'll bring you back something nice.

All my love

Jen xxx


	3. Chapter 3

May 11th 1996

Well today was rather…quiet. Gibbs has these moments where he's very chatty, and to be honest a bit flirty, but then he goes really quiet and stays in his bedroom. Not quite sure what he does in there actually. Maybe best I don't know!

The weather has become very cold in Serbia, which seems to make the barren landscape seem more remote and desolate, but I like it here, just the two of us. The shack is a little run down, and there's a draft occasionally, but there is a roaring fire in the centre that warms the whole place up and it makes it seem more homely.

We're being told tomorrow what the rest of the mission is. Hopefully it'll be quick so I can get home to Penny; I hope she's OK.


	4. Chapter 4

May 15th 1996

OK so majorly embarrassing moment happened today. Turns out our mission is to observe and collect information from a suspected terrorist ring living in an old diplomat's house, but to do that we've had to set up bugs and sus the place out.

Unfortunately for me it has been raining the last four days and naturally the soil is waterlogged and muddy. As Gibbs and I were running back through forest, about five miles between us and our suspects, Gibbs suddenly stopped and turned round to face me, but as I tried to stop I slipped and went flying in to Gibbs, both of us ending up on the ground covered in mud. When I said I wanted to get down and dirty with him, that wasn't quite what I meant!

Tell you something though, being that close to those big blue eyes…sent shivers down my spine.


	5. Chapter 5

May 25th 1996

This past week has been HELL! We've been observing our suspects constantly for the past ten days, but their activities are sparse leaving plenty of time on our hands. Unfortunately it's not a good thing to have time on our hands.

I'm finding it more and more difficult to be around Gibbs and not throw myself at him, I feel like a randy teenager!, but I think he might feel the same way about me. The other day I'm almost certain I caught him looking down my blouse and normally I would punch him, but there's something very different about Gibbs. He wasn't starring in a sleazy way like most of the guys have done back home at the office, in fact I was quite flattered!

We've had some good news though; we've received intelligence that something's going to happen soon. Can't say anything more than that, but it looks like I'll be home in time for Penny's birthday.


	6. Chapter 6

June 6th 1996

Finally I'm going home! Not that I'm not sad to be leaving Serbia, it's been fun tucked away up here, but I find Gibbs so difficult to be around.

I think my crush is much more than a crush, I think I might actually be able to fall madly in love with this man. He's so caring and funny and brave, but he can be stern and disciplined when he needs to be.

The only thing is I'm not sure I want to go there; I mean relationships at work never work and I don't want to get a reputation for sleeping with my boss. On the other hand I can feel my heart totally over-ruling my head though.

Yesterday I ended up with a splinter from one of the planks on the cabin and I couldn't get it out, so he came and gently pried out, barely leaving as mark. But seriously, it was horrendous having him that close to me. It really is a good thing that I'm on my way home tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

June 12th 1996

Oh My God! Since coming back to DC last week I haven't seen or spoken to Gibbs, yet I can't stop thinking about him. The director gave us all some time off to spend with our families after the mission, and I'm welcoming the chance to spend some time with Penny, but yet every chance I get I'm thinking about him.

Last night I even had a sex dream about him, and I'm telling you it would have sold as a very good blue movie if it had been real.

Anyway putting Gibbs aside for two minutes, today was Penny's birthday. Can't believe she's eleven already! We had a really nice party for her here at the house, and I'm really pleased to see that she's settled more now than she was when I left. I wonder what she would think to Gibbs?


End file.
